His Promise
by Anicka
Summary: Ryuhou makes a promise to Scheris to protect her. This promise brings them closer than ever before. RyuhouScheris
1. The Name

Disclaimer: I do not owned Scryed.

Ryuhou walked around the HOLY headquarters trying to find something. What he was trying to find he wasn't sure of himself. He just kept walking. He reached the door to Commander Sigmar's office and thought about going in to see if he had any more news about the native altar user named Kazuma. Instead, he backed away from the door, and bumped into someone.

"Ryuhou, watch out!" Scheris yelled, but it was too late. The papers she was holding were already on the floor. "You should look behind you before you back up you know."

"Oh! Scheris, I'm sorry. Let me help you." Ryuhou bent down and began to pick up a few papers. He stopped when he noticed a certain name on one them.

"What is it," Scheris asked trying to look over at the paper Ryuhou was holding to see what had him so surprised.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw a name that I knew. I was mistaken." He stood back up and gave Scheris the papers he was holding. "Do you think I could talk to you later?"

"Sure! Where do you want me to meet you?"

"On the bridge after you get off," Ryuhou replied quietly.

"Okay, no problem." Scheris smiled and continued on her way.

--Flashback--

_**Ryuhou stood across from Commander Sigmar as he gave him orders to go after a native altar.**_

"_**We have just now found out that instead of one altar user, there are three. All three have been considered very dangerous. They have been the cause of riots in the Lost Ground. They wish to defy us, so we will show them what happens when that is the path they choose to take."**_

"_**Of course, Commander. I'm on my way now. Leave it to Zetsuei and me," Ryuhou answered.**_

"_**There is one more thing--"**_

--End Flashback--

Ryuhou stood waiting at the bridge. _'In five minutes she will be off duty. What do I say to her? I could tell her about-- No I can't do that. It will just upset her, maybe frighten her. I couldn't do that to her. She shouldn't have to relive it. Why did I tell her to meet me? What am I suppose to say--'_

"Ryuhou?"

Ryuhou turned around and saw Scheris standing behind him. She had taken her HOLY uniform off, and had put on green pants and a white shirt with a long purple sweater over it. He smiled. It reminded him of the first time he saw her.

"What did you want to see me about? Is there something wrong? Is it about that native altar?"

"It's not about Kazuma. I just wanted to see you. That's all," Ryuhou said.

"You see me everyday. There is something bothering you. I have a feeling that something is bothering you. What is it? You know you can tell me," Scheris replied.

Ryuhou stood watching the waves of traffic go by underneath where they were standing. What was he going to say? He was too silent. She had already noticed that something was wrong with him, and it shouldn't have bothered him to tell her what was bothering him. It was not a big deal to him. He had beat them before, but one of them managed to escape. He would just have to find him. That wouldn't be that hard, would it?

"Ryuhou," Scheris asked. "You're just standing there. I want to talk to you. I want you to talk to me. Please tell me!"

Ryuhou turned and looked in her eyes. They were filled with hatred and anger. It wasn't directed toward Scheris, but to that man; to that native altar. How could he have done what he did. How?

Scheris had told him awhile back what happened, and he would never forget. Anytime he looked at her, he wondered how she stayed so strong. Of course he knew that she was a strong girl, and could never be frightened by anything, but he couldn't keep from asking himself the question, _'Would I be scared?'_

--Flashback-- (Scheris's POV)

_**I don't know what cause me to do it, but I did. It was done, and I couldn't go back now. I knew that I would be punished for it, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know--**_

"_**You stupid girl!"**_

_**I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. I knew I was in for it, but for some reason it hadn't phased me yet. I really didn't care.**_

_**The man called Sato grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the building we occupied. We went down some stairs then came to a door. He opened the door, pushed me in, and locked it. Unknowing to what they were planning on doing to me, I went to the wall and sat down. I put my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.**_

_**I was filthy from being tossed on the ground. My hair was tangled from being pulled. My shirt was ripped from being tugged on.**_

_**There was no light in the room except for what came from the room next door, which I could see into from a window. I saw Sato walk in there followed by the rest of his gang. He was laughing. Why was he laughing?**_

"_**Hmf, you betrayed us. Now you're going to see what happens."**_

_**They continued to laugh. What were they going to do? I looked down at the floor. There were letters and numbers written, and some had a big 'X' through them.**_

"_**Yeah, you're going to regret it!"**_

_**There was more laughter. It was evil. They were trying to scare me. I wouldn't show them any fear. I knew better than that.**_

_**Suddenly, the ceiling began to cave in. What could be going on? What happened? I squinted as the sunlight hit my eyes.**_

_**Then I saw him; my savior; my hero.**_

_**He spoke to me, "Are you alright?"**_

_**He's asking me if I'm alright? Who is this man?**_

"_**I am a member of HOLY, a department of HOLD. All the criminals here are now under our custody. You're free to go now."**_

_**Did he really just say what I thought he said? "I'm free to go, and I can do whatever I want?"**_

_**He replied looking right at me with a small smile on his face. "Of course you can. That's what it means to be free."**_

_**I couldn't stop the tear that fell down my face. I'm free? Yes, I really am free.**_

--End Flashback--

Ryuhou turned away from Scheris. She deserved to know what he saw.

"Scheris, that name on the paper, I knew that person. He managed to get away from me some time ago when I went to detain three altar users. The name was Sato; Sato, Ken'ichi."

Scheris's eyes widened. She knew that name. She knew that man. That man she used to have nightmares about. That man who's face she saw anytime she saw a native altar. All of them were Sato to her. She could never forget that person.

"I'll find him, Scheris. I promise."

"He's still after me. He could never forgive me for what I did. His friends. It's all my fault," Scheris said silently.

"I won't let him hurt you again. You did what you had to do. You came to us. You told us where they were, and we followed them. You did the right thing," Ryuhou replied.

"I know, but I still feel--"

"That's okay." Ryuhou stood up and turned around. "I'm going to find him, no matter what."

Author's Notes: Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, no flames. Thanks!


	2. His Feelings, Her Love

Disclaimer: I do not owned Scryed.

Ryuhou sat in a chair in his room. He was tired, but he could not allow himself to sleep. He could not allow himself to sleep until he knew what he was going to do about the situation in front of him. He made a promise to Scheris, and he would keep that promise.

He was going to tell the commander that he would go out and look for the native altar himself. _'Just like before. Just Zetsuei and me.' _He had to protect her.

He would never tell her, but she meant so much to him. He would never tell anyone. If he told them, what would they think of him? Everyone knew him as a man of strength. He never let his guard down. What would they say if they found out that he was a softy at heart? No, he could not tell anyone.

Scheris thought about Ryuhou while sitting on the edge of her bed. _'Why would he promise such a thing? He would have to find the altar user anyway, so why would he promise me that he would find him? Does he really care enough about me to protect me like that? He has never let anything happen to me before, but it is almost as if he is doing something for someone else instead of himself for once.'_

She knew that he was not stingy, but she had always secretly hoped that he would show some feeling towards her. She loved him. He always made her smile. He could always cheer her up when she felt lonely or down. It happened just by hearing his voice. She could never tell him, but he meant so much to her. She was just able to show him by caring for him.

She stood up. She thought about going to his room to talk to him about what had happened, but she decided against it. She would just roam the hallways until she worked up the courage to say anything to him. She really was speechless over what he had said.

She sighed. "I guess I'll go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." As she turned around she bumped into someone. "Ryuhou! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Ryuhou just laughed. "Didn't this happen this morning? It was just the other way around."

She let out a small smile. She wanted just to walk past him, and continue on her way, but another part of her wanted to stay with him. She leaned into him, and rested her head on his chest.

Ryuhou's eyes widened surprised at her action. He instinctively put his arms around her and stroked her hair. What was he supposed to say? He was not used to these sort of situations, so he just whispered in her ear telling her that everything was going to be okay. He would make sure of it.

Scheris nodded her head then looked up at Ryuhou, and Ryuhou could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. _'Is she breaking down? Her? She's stronger than that. I know she is. Why is she so scared? Is there something that she hasn't told me? There has to be. Should I ask her? I don't know what to do!'_

Ryuhou, now very serious looked into Scheris's eyes and asked her a question that he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer to or not, but he had to know. "Scheris, what happened?"

Scheris backed up for a minute not knowing what he meant. She thought about it for a minute and realized that he had figured it out. She would not tell him. She had never thought about it since it happened. She always had pretended that it had not happened. She did not want to believe that it had, but it had. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know."

"I already told you a long time ago. Don't you remember?"

Ryuhou knew that it would be hard to break her. She was just like that. She held many secrets inside of that mind of hers. _'That is why she is the way she is; very stubborn.'_ She was not scared to speak about what she thought should be done. He liked that about her, but this was more important than just little things like that. There was something really bothering her. He needed to know. "Scheris, don't lie to me! Tell me what is going on! I know there is something else that happened with that native altar that you are not telling me about!" Ryuhou looked hurt. He thought that she trusted him.

Scheris took another step back from him. _'Maybe I was too harsh.' _Ryuhou apologized. "I'm sorry, Scheris. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

'_He said it. He's worried about me. He's worried about me! Wait. Why do I want that? I don't want sympathy from him. Is he just saying that because he feels sorry for me? How am I supposed to tell? I can't. If only I could-- No, I can't.'_ Scheris's eyes became a glare. "Don't do that! Don't say that! Are you really worried, or are you just saying that? I don't want you to be worried about me. I don't want you to feel sorry for me! I don't need you to do that!"

Ryuhou was shocked at her outburst. "Scheris, that's not true. I meant what I said. It isn't because that I feel--"

"Just leave me alone." Scheris turned around and ran off. _'Why did I do that? I was finally alone with him, and I yelled at him. Why did I do that?'_

Author's Notes: Please review. Thanks!


	3. Scheris's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not owned Scryed.

Scheris gazed out the window in the walkway. Tears fell down her face quietly and softly. She did not know what to do, but she had to face it now that it had pushed itself back into her dreams.

She held up the necklace she always wore hidden beneath her HOLY uniform. It had a blue star charm on it that shimmered in the moonlight. She had received it from her mother when she was still a child. It was the only real memory that she had since before she was imprisoned.

Why did he have to remind her? Why?

She turned around and walked over to the wall across from the window. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

Her mind was consumed with many thoughts. She kept thinking about Ryuhou and what she had said to him. She thought about her life at HOLY. It was her first real home. It was the first place that made her truly happy. She thought about Sato and his cruel ways. He cause destruction. She hated destruction.

Auska Tachibana was walking down the hall and stopped in front of her. "What is it Scheris?"

Scheris looked being broken from her trance. "Tachibana! I didn't hear you coming down the hall."

"That charm is very nice. Where did you get it? I didn't know that you wore jewelry," Tachibana said.

Scheris looked down at her charm again. "I don't. I just wear this. Someone I know gave it to me."

"Oh. By the way, where is Ryuhou? You two are usually always together."

Scheris turned her attention back to him. "I don't know, and I don't care."

Tachibana looked surprised. "You two got into a fight?"

"Not really a fight. We just shared words is all."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"I don't know if I can," Scheris simply replied.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Tachibana and Scheris both looked just to see another member of HOLY. His name was Watanabe , Takashi. He had light brown hair and walked very heavily as if he was bouncing.

Takashi looked over at Scheris and Tachibana. He thought about stopping to find out what they were talking about, but he decided against it. Scheris was the type to lash out at someone if she was angry. She did not get that way very often, but when she did it could be bad. He continued to walk to his destination, Commander Sigmar's office.

Tachibana looked back to Scheris. "I need to go now, but think about it, okay? See you later." With that said, he walked off.

Scheris stood back up. She knew he was right. She knew it, but she could not bring herself to go back to him quite yet. She just needed some more time alone, without him. She did not even want to be with HOLY. She just wanted to be free of everything for just a few moments, but here she was ready for her next orders. _'Ryuhou must be waiting, too.'_

She paced back in forth a few times then decided. She turned the corner and headed toward Ryuhou's room. _'Yeah, this is it, Scheris. It's time to do what you know you have to do. You have to tell him. It's time for him to know. It's time for you to know. I can do this. I know I can.'_

Author's Notes: I hope you like the story so far. I will update when I get the chance. I'm stuck working on a paper for Lit over Spring Break. screams This is so unfair!


	4. The Fight Within Himself

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

She paced back in forth a few times then decided. She turned the corner and headed toward Ryuhou's room. _'Yeah, this is it, Scheris. It's time to do what you know you have to do. You have to tell him. It's time for him to know. It's time for you to know. I can do this. I know I can.'_

--

Scheris continued to walk down the hall, and as soon as she reached Ryuhou's room, Ryuhou stepped out.

Ryuhou turned his head to the side and saw Scheris. "Let's go."

Scheris asked, "To where? Did you get an order from Commander Sigmar?"

"Yes, I supposed that you got it as well. You were after all standing right outside my door."

"Uh, yeah. Alright, then! Let's go!"

Scheris followed Ryuhou down the rest of the hallway and then the elevator where they got off at the ground floor. Cougar was waiting for them on the steps outside, his car parked right in the middle of the road.

"He's taking us?" Scheris looked up at Ryuhou.

"Yes. Is there a problem," Ryuhou replied looking straight ahead.

"No, I just--Oh, never mind."

Ryuhou glanced over at Scheris. He wondered whether she was still angry with him or not. She did not seem to be, but that did not mean anything. '_Maybe she shouldn't be coming with us. I don't know what's going to happen with that native altar. He's out there, and Commander Sigmar gave me the go ahead, but I just don't know about Scheris. He might not even be there, and if he isn't-- Don't think about that Ryuhou. Everything will be fine. She'll be fine.'_

--Flashback -- Ryuhou's POV

_**I walked into Commander Sigmar's office to ask him permission to go after this one native altar. He is, after all, very dangerous. Almost as dangerous as Kazuma, but Kazuma will never defeat me. This man, Sato Ken'ichi, I can defeat. I know I can.**_

"_**Ryuhou?"**_

"_**Yes, sir," I replied.**_

_**Sigmar looked at Ryuhou very seriously and said, "You want to go after that native altar. Sato, correct?"**_

"_**Yes, sir. He must be detained. I can do the job."**_

"_**I see no problem with it, but what about Kazuma?"**_

_**I knew my eyes were fierce at that very moment, but I didn't yell out. "After he got away that last time, we no longer have any idea where he could be. I have not given up, and I will never until I defeat him."**_

_**Sigmar smiled. "You are very determined, Ryuhou. You're a good man. I give you full authority over this operation. You may take Cougar with you and Scheris."**_

"_**What about Urizane," I asked.**_

"_**He's busy at the moment. Him and Elion are working on a special project."**_

"_**Yes, I see. Very well. Thank you, Commander." I saluted him with the HOLY salute and then walked out the door.**_

'_**I think I'll go back to my room to get a few things that I may need. I'll contact Cougar as well.'**_

--End Flashback--

Cougar took off, and neither Ryuhou nor Scheris were ready for it. The way he drove could make a person sick. While he drove he rambled about culture. Ryuhou and Scheris really weren't listening to him because they had other things on their mind.

Scheris could only think about Ryuhou. She did not care about the mission. She did not even know what the mission was yet. '_That's right! Ryuhou never told me!'_

"Ryuhou?"

"What is it?" His voice was calm and almost cold.

'_Why is he angry? Of course!' _Scheris mentally slapped herself. _'The way you talked to him back at headquarters. Wouldn't you be mad at you, too?"_

"I asked, 'What is it?'" Ryuhou was beginning to get impatient. With Cougar's rambling and him thinking about Sato and also about Scheris. He suddenly got angry. He could not control himself. He wanted just to punch something; anything! "Cougar! Stop! Just drive!"

Cougar looked hurt. He knew that Ryuhou got like this every once in awhile, but this time, he was really worked up.

Scheris looked down at her feet. "Forget I said anything," she replied quietly to Ryuhou.

Ryuhou was angry, but why did he take it out on other people? It was himself he was angry at. It seemed as if everything were his fault. His mother, Mimori, Kazuma-- It was all his fault. If he could have protected his mother, if he could have been with Mimori, if he never would have turned on that switch inside of Kazuma-- _'My fault. Everything is my fault. It's all my fault!'_

He was struggling with himself, but he did not know what to do. He was scared to tell anyone or even let anyone know about it by accidentally giving it away. He worked out hard in the gym at HOLY to get stronger. He punched the punching bags to get rid of his anger. He did everything he could to not let it show outside of that room.

They had finally reached their destination in one hour and twenty-eight minutes. Cougar had to let everyone know how fast he was. He always wanted to be faster. He wanted to cut time in half.

Ryuhou and Scheris stood there watching Cougar praise himself. Cougar stopped talking finally, and a sound was heard. Ryuhou turned around to see what it was, but whatever it was had disappeared.

"Ryuhou? I-- um-- well I--," Scheris was stuttering. She did not know what to say to him, but she needed to hear his voice. She did not have to ask anymore about what their assignment was. She knew, and she really did not want to be there. '_At least I have Ryuhou.'_

"What do you want now," Ryuhou asked with anger in his tone.

"I just wanted to ask you something, but it can wait."

Two chunks of land around the three HOLY members disappeared. Scheris looked around Ryuhou and saw Zetsuei. She sighed a sigh that was quiet and almost lonely. Only she could hear it. It was the sigh of her heart. Her heart longed for Ryuhou's, but for now, that was out of its reach.

"Stay here."

Scheris looked up and noticed that Ryuhou was walking away, Zetsuei by his side.

When he was out of site, she told Cougar that she was going to look around a little to see if she could find anything. He nodded his head, then she took off.

She did not know where she was going. One thing she did know was that she wanted to be with Ryuhou.

She noticed, after awhile, that the place she had wandered into looked familiar. Then, she got it. She finally knew where she was going. Her heart had known where it was leading her all along.

--

Ryuhou kept walking, with Zetsuei by his side, for any signs of destruction. Where there was destruction, he was sure to find Sato. Sato was rumored to be in this area at this certain time. He was supposed to be fighting in an altar duel. Ryuhou planned on catching him then with the other natives, of course.

He suddenly got a bad feeling. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. Someone was crying. _'Why? What happened? Are you alright? Why are you crying?' _He had to know.

He decided to contact Cougar to see how their end was holding up. When Cougar answered he told Ryuhou about Scheris.

"She went off by herself about an hour ago and still hasn't come back."

"She what? Why didn't you stop her?" Ryuhou replied sharply.

"Do you think I could have stopped her. She's stubborn like that," Cougar said.

"Why don't you go look for her?"

"I am looking for her! I don't see her anywhere."

Ryuhou eyes went from their coldness to shocked. '_She ran off. She ran off because of me! No! Scheris!'_

Author's Notes: Thanks to the two who reviewed. Here's your update. Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Memories Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

Spoiler Alert! This chapter contains spoilers from episode 3!

--

Ryuhou's eyes went from their coldness to shocked. '_She ran off. She ran off because of me! No! Scheris!'_

--

Ryuhou quickly turned around and began running back to where Cougar had parked. It was too dangerous for Scheris to be wandering around by herself in this area. She knew that that native altar, Sato, Ken'ichi was around there somewhere. Even if he hadn't shown his face yet, he was probably waiting for the right time to make an appearance.

Ryuhou reached the Cougar's car and looked around. Cougar was not in sight, but at least Ryuhou knew he would be okay. Scheris's altar was too hard to form by herself. What if she got hurt?

Ryuhou started down the hill which was to the left of the road where Cougar had parked. It was somewhat steep, but he did not care. He rushed down it as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom he glanced ahead of him and saw Cougar coming back his way.

"Did you find her," Ryuhou yelled out to Cougar.

"I didn't see her anywhere," Cougar replied.

"Where could she have gone?"

Cougar thought for a moment. "What if we contact the commander. Elion can pinpoint her vitals."

"I don't even know where Elion is. Commander Sigmar said that him and Urizane were doing something important together."

"Shouldn't we at least let the commander know?"

Ryuhou looked behind him towards the bare ground. "No. I will find her. He doesn't need to know because if he did--"

Cougar went to the side of Ryuhou. "That is true. She couldn't have gotten too far, right? As far as I know, she doesn't even know where we are."

"I think she may have an idea. I figured the commander had told her about this mission, but now I'm thinking that he didn't. What worries me is if she knows where we are, she may go out to look for him herself."

"But why," Cougar asked confused.

"It's just a thought. I know she fears him for some reason. She never told me. But, you see, there is also an altar user that I fear, and I am chasing after him."

"The one who--"

Ryuhou stared down at the ground. "Yes, the one who killed my mother."

Suddenly, Ryuhou gasped. "I know where she is!" Without warning Cougar, he took off in the left direction. Only one place came to mind, and it was the only place that he knew that was in that area. Scheris knew it, too. He knew that. He definitely knew that.

--

Scheris finally had arrived at her destination. She was almost too frightened to go in, but she knew she had to. She had to be at the place where her and Ryuhou had been together. She wanted to talk to him, and she could talk to the memory that was kept in that building.

Scheris walked in slowly. The floors creaked and the walls were cracked. There were holes in the ceiling and in the floorboards. She was careful of where she walked. She knew her way around, and finally she made it to the place she wanted to be.

She walked straight in, as the door was off its hinges and just hung there to the side. Memories began to play themselves in her head. She closed her eyes and fell on her knees to the ground. She wanted them to stop. She began to scream to make them go away, but they would not. She could not move at all. All she could do was what she was doing already.

One memory made its way to the front and it paused. It was the memory that she had tried so hard to forget. She could still hear the screaming and the crying. She could feel the blood on her skin. The memory was making itself come to life. _'No! Please stop! Please stop it!'_

"Please just stop!"

Tears began to make a trail down her cheeks. She tried to push the thought out of her mind. She sung to herself quietly, a song that her mother had taught her when she was just a little girl.

--Flashback--

_**A younger Scheris, about seven years old, sat on the floor in the kitchen as an older woman, in her thirties, stood in front of the small stove cooking dinner. This woman had blue hair and violet eyes that danced. She looked so fragile. Her skin was papery and she had scars all over her arms and legs. She wore a white flannel shirt and black shorts that went to just above her knees.**_

"_**Mother?"**_

"_**What is it, Scheris," the older woman replied.**_

"_**Is that man coming back again today? He scares me, and he's mean to you."**_

"_**Oh, Scheris, there is nothing to worry about. Don't think of such things."**_

_**Scheris's mother turned off the heat on the stove and removed the pot. She poured its contents into two bowls then sat them on the table. "It's time to eat."**_

_**That night when Scheris was put to bed, she didn't want her mother to leave. Her mother sat down with her.**_

"_**Mother, can you sing my song?"**_

_**Her mother smiled. "Of course." She began to sing.**_

Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue

_**By the time the song ended, Scheris was already asleep.**_

--End Flashback--

Scheris laid down on the floor and curled up into a fetus position. She sung the lullaby again quietly. As she sung, her eyes started burning from the tears she cried, but she still couldn't stop the wetness from coming down her face. She began to get tired, and she closed her eyes. Within minutes, the world was dead to her as she slept peacefully dreaming about her mother.

About thirty minutes after she had fallen asleep, a sound was heard from outside the building. Scheris immediately woke up. She stared out into the hall to see who was making the sound. Scheris stood up and ran out the door into another room. When she entered the room, she shut its door and stayed quiet.

Whoever had entered that building was heard walking down the hall. Scheris heard the person stop in front of the door of the room she was hiding in.

Scheris realized that if Ryuhou found her missing, he would come to this place first. After all, the building had been abandoned quite some time ago. No one ever entered it anymore from what it looked like. The door began to open.

With the room being dark and the light coming from the hall, all Scheris could see was a shadow. But when she saw that shadow, she knew that Ryuhou had actually came for her and that he really did care. So, when the door opened all the way, Scheris said one word to the person in front of her. "Ryuhou!"

--

Author's Notes: The song used here is called "Edo Lullaby". It is a traditional Japanese children's song. In English, it actually reads "Lullaby of Tokyo" because 'Edo' was the name for Tokyo back in the Edo period before it became the capital of Japan. This is the song translated into English.

Sleep, sleep,

little one, sleep.

You're a good baby,

now go to sleep.

Do you know

where your nurse has gone?

Gone to her village

she won't be long.

What will she bring baby

when she does come?

A flute so lovely

and a thunderous drum

And a thunderous drum.

Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter! I'll update soon. Thanks for the all of the reviews!


	6. The Evil of Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not owned Scryed.

--

With the room being dark and the light coming from the hall, all Scheris could see was a shadow. But when she saw that shadow, she knew that Ryuhou had actually came for her and that he really did care. So, when the door opened all the way, Scheris said one word to the person in front of her. "Ryuhou!"

--

Scheris heard laughter coming from this man. "Ryuhou, you say?" The man flipped on the light switch to the small room. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tall at about six foot five. He wore a white shirt and denim pants. Over his shirt, he wore an orange jacket. When he spoke, his voice could almost be considered deep. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little girl. I guess you aren't so little anymore working for HOLY."

Scheris backed up and tripped over a metal pipe on the floor. She fell down and scooted back as far as she could to the wall. "Ken'ichi--"

"That's right! We have business to take care of. You didn't think that I had forgotten did you? If you did, you were very mistaken. It's your fault that all of this is happening."

Scheris suddenly yelled out in anger. "You hurt her! I wasn't going to stay with you and let you cause more damage to people's lives! That was terrible what you did, and I will never forgive you for that!"

Sato, Ken'ichi smirked. "I guess that makes us even then, doesn't it?" Sato reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an object. He lifted it up so Scheris could see it. "Now, I'll show you what you should've faced back then and more!" Sato walked over to Scheris smiling within himself. _'I think I am going to enjoy this.'_

--

Ryuhou raced across the rough ground which was covered with stones and small areas where the ground was higher then the ground above it. It had no doubt happened from the uprising. It had just been part of the ripple effect.

He came to a dirt road with a fork, and stopped to catch his breath. He needed to think which way the place was. He remembered a few trees hidden behind a hugeelevated areaof land. He looked down each path, and on the right he saw it.

As he neared the upheaval, he saw a tunnel going down into the ground. _'This is it. I just hope she is here.'_

He was standing at the top of the tunnel about to go down the stairs when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the ground floor. Ryuhou immediately brought out Zetseui, then rushed to the area he heard the scream come from.

As he turned the corner around the left side of the stairs, he saw a light coming out of a room, then he heard the scream again. _'That's Scheris!'_

--

Blood ran down Scheris's arms and face. She tried not to cry, but the pain was too much. He was going to kill her. She tried to protect herself by covering her face with her arms, but, even so, he always managed to move her arms out of the way. Bruises were already forming underneath her right eye, and her left arm had been twisted so much that it felt like it was going to, or had already been snapped. The knife he held had left deep cuts in her skin.

A gush of wind blew by her. _'How--There isn't anyway--unless--'_

Sato fell down to the floor so fast that even he was wondering how it happened. Then the figure came into view. It was an altar shaped like a human with two long antennas coming from its head.

Scheris gasped. "Zetsuei--That means that--" At the moment another man stepped into the room. "Ryuhou!"

Ryuhou looked over at Scheris. What he saw almost made him sick. He saw blood all over the floor, but more so than that was all of the blood that was spread out over Scheris's skin. "Scheris!"

Sato stood up. "You think you can catch me this time, or will you miss me again?"

"There is no way that you will get away from me this time. You are evil, and you must be punished for the sins you have committed."

"Is that right?" Sato looked up toward the ceiling and smirked. "Just tryto catchme."

The metal pipe, on the floor, that Scheris had tripped over before, disappeared. Sato started to glow in bright colors of green, blue and red. Beside him, his altar began to form. As it shaped, Sato grabbed on to the side of it, and his altar jumped up, going through the ceiling to the dry ground above.

Ryuhou glanced over at Scheris, and he saw her nod her head the best she could. He followed Sato onto the land above.

By this time, Ryuhou could see Sato's full altar. It looked like a military tank, but a smaller version, the size of an average jeep. It was blueand hada grayish tint. This gave it the color of murky water. Only one missile carrier was on the tank.

"How do you like my altar," Sato asked.

"How do you like mine?" Ryuhou put his left arm out in front of him and shouted, "Zetsuei!"

Zetsuei took off and headed toward Sato instead of his altar. An altar is useless without the mind force behind it. When Zetsuei reached Sato, his antennas went out and wrapped themselves around him.

Sato retaliated by shooting off a flame in the direction of Ryuhou, but Ryuhou was too fast for him. Sato was released by Zetsuei for a brief second as Ryuhou moved, and that was just enough to free him. He jumped onto the tank once more and stood behind the missile launcher. "Are you ready to feel my wrath?"

Ryuhou's face was starting to turn a deep redfrom his anger. When he fought with Kazuma, he, so far, had been able to control his anger and stay calm, but when someone hurts a person who he cares for, he can not keep himself calm whatsoever. His mind races. His memories come back to him, all of them. Because of that, his anger builds and builds until he explodes. He was almost at that point.

He would never give up. He could not protect Scheris the first time, but this time he would make it up by capturing the monster that haunts her. _'Sato, Ken'ichi, you will not escape me this time! No, you will not be free to roam the countryside anymore, destroying places and lives, as you have done in the past. You remind me of the man I hate, and because of that, you will not escape me!'_

--

Author's Notes: I was waiting for episodes 11 and 12 of Scryed to load (two of my favs), and it was taking a while because I have dialup, so I decided to write this. I don't know how it sounds becauseIwrote it infifteen minutes. I looked it over, but if you see something worded wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks everyone!

I, also, wrote a story a few days ago that is basedonFull Metal Alchemist. It's called "The Protection of Love" and it is completed, so check it out! 3


	7. Confession and Devote

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

--

Spoiler warning! There is a peek into Scheris's altar at the end of this chapter!

--

Ryuhou's face was starting to turn a deep red from his anger. When he fought with Kazuma, he, so far, had been able to control his anger and stay calm, but when someone hurts a person who he cares for, he can not keep himself calm whatsoever. His mind races. His memories come back to him, all of them. Because of that, his anger builds and builds until he explodes. He was almost at that point.

He would never give up. He could not protect Scheris the first time, but this time he would make it up by capturing the monster that haunts her. _'Sato, Ken'ichi, you will not escape me this time! No, you will not be free to roam the countryside anymore, destroying places and lives, as you have done in the past. You remind me of the man I hate, and because of that, you will not escape me!'_

--

Ryuhou rushed forward at Sato with his hand raised. "Zetsuei!"

Zetsuei flashed before Sato's eyes before striking him again.

"You fool! You think you can defeat me like that?" Sato laughed dangerously. "Detonate!" Sato's altar raised up higher off of the ground and prepared to fire. "Now, feel this!" He thrust his hand forward and the tank shot out millions of sparks.

Ryuhou screamed as a few sparks hit him. Zetsuei had blocked most of them, but some still managed to get passed. "You insect…"

"Ryuhou!" Scheris had ran out of the building to the ground above a few moments earlier and had been watching the fight.

"I'm fine. Scheris, watch out!"

Right as that was said, sparks came flying out of nowhere aiming for Scheris. Before she could turn to run, they had already hit her, and she was down on the ground. "Scheris!"

Ryuhou turned to go to her, but Sato blocked his way. "Where do you think you're going. We aren't finished yet!"

"You must be destroyed! I will make you suffer for hurting her! I will kill you!" Ryuhou yelled out loud, and Zetsuei began glowing the bright colors again. He had transformed into the True Zetsuei. "Now go!"

Zetsuei surged into action and dashed around Sato with great speed. "My vigorous left fist, Garyuu!" The moment Ryuhou shouted it out, Zetsuei's left rocket arm shot out and penetrated the outer armor of Sato's tank. Sato's altar was so strong it barely damaged it at all.

Both men had reasons for fighting. They were both fighting for their friends. They both wanted revenge. They both were going to get that revenge no matter what the cost.

Ryuhou gasped while Sato just laughed at him. "It's no good. I'm just too strong for you. Give it up, and go back to the city where you belong."

Ryuhou smirked at him. "You're too strong for me? No. That's where you are wrong. You will never be stronger than I am. You feed off the lives of the innocent to become strong. That strength is fake, and I will not fall for it. This behavior will not be accepted. I will never give up because I…I…"

Ryuhou then remembered about Scheris. He had been so caught up in the fight and trying to protect her that he was not protecting her at all. She could be seriously hurt. He looked over at her and noticed that she was sitting up watching what was going on in a daze. _'She's alright. Good.'_

Sato glanced over at Scheris. "You what?"

Ryuhou looked down at his feet as he answered quietly. "I love her." Ryuhou lifted his head to face Sato and shouted it out, "I love her!" He punched out with his right fist and yelled, "My vigorous right fist, Fukuryuu!"

Sato heard his attack and answered it with an attack of his own. "Missile of steel!"

Sato's missile and Ryuhou's rocket collided into each other, and there was a big explosion. The two men were pushed back from each other as the light from the clash went out. Both altars disappeared and all that was left was smoke and dust mixing in with the wind.

Scheris cried out, "Ryuhou!" She hurried as fast as she could over to him and held his head in her arms. "Please be okay! Ryuhou! Say something, please!" When he didn't answer, Scheris closed her eyes and placed her hand over his heart. "Please work." She began to glow pink, green and yellow as her spiritual power ran into Ryuhou's body. "Eternal devote."

--

Author's notes: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with getting ready for casting auditions, and I have another one coming up Thursday. I will try to update before then. Please review!


	8. Everything is Fine

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

Cougar had tried to follow Ryuhou as close as he could, but when determined, he could almost say that he might be faster than him. But that was only almost! Cougar already knew that no one was faster than him.

When he heard explosions, he rushed to the site. There he saw Ryuhou and a native altar fighting. There was no way he could get close enough in without drawing attention to himself. He looked around for Scheris, but could not find or see her anywhere.

Cougar looked up as a few commands were spoken from each man. Next thing he saw was a flash of light and a bunch of smoke which strained his vision. He listened for voices but heard nothing.

The smoke began to clear, and he could see a few feet ahead of him. He finally spotted Ryuhou, and Scheris was by his side. He rushed over and saw that Scheris had passed out, and Ryuhou was finally starting to come out of a state of unconsciousness.

"Ryuhou," Cougar said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryuhou replied. He looked over at Scheris and noticed her eyes were closed and that she was breathing heavily. "Scheris? Scheris! No, you didn't…"

Cougar looked at Ryuhou confused. "Is Scheris okay or is she just unconscious?"

"Unconscious. I think she will be alright. She used to much altar power."

"Altar power? What happened? I don't even know what her altar is."

Ryuhou looked down at the small figure of his most trusted companion. "I was badly injured from that fight, and I'm guessing she used her altar power to heal me. That's her altar. We call it Eternal Devote."

"So that's Eternal Devote, huh," Cougar said.

"Yes." Ryuhou bent down on his knees and looked closely at Scheris. He then began to shake her slightly to not hurt her. He didn't know how badly she was injured earlier when Sato attacked her. "Scheris, wake up. Come on. Open your eyes. Scheris!"

Scheris's eyes began to flutter. "Ryuhou, you're alright. I'm glad."

Ryuhou smiled one of his rare smiles. "Of course I am. I don't die that easily."

Cougar put his hand on Ryuhou's shoulder to get his attention, and Ryuhou looked up at him. "We should get her back to headquarters." He removed his hand and stretched it out to Scheris, and she took it. He helped her up, and Ryuhou followed suit.

"Can you walk okay?"

Scheris glanced over at Ryuhou and nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy earlier, but I'm okay now."

Both men looked at her and smiled.

Scheris was one of the only female altar users associated with HOLY, so the guys, especially Ryuhou, would look after her. Urizane like to joke around with her. He would ask her if she wanted a watermelon every now and then, but she was smart. 'No, thanks. You'll just get mad.' 'You're starting to learn, aren't you?' Scheris smiled while Urizane went back to spitting out seeds like a fountain spits out water.

She liked being around them though. They, to her at least, were like family. They were all like her own brothers. Unlike Sato and his crew, Scheris knew she could trust these men right at the moment she first saw them.

Ryuhou, Cougar and Scheris had almost arrived back at the place Cougar parked when Scheris started to feel weak again. She lost her footing and stumbled to the ground landing on her knees, hands in front of her. She was out of breath and tried to regain control of herself.

Out of instinct, the two men bent down to her level. "Are you alright," they asked at the same time.

"I just need to rest for a little while is all," Scheris replied.

Ryuhou put his arms around her. "I'll carry you."

Scheris was about to refuse when Ryuhou took her up into his arms. A slight gasp escaped her lips. She felt so protected in his arms that she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "What happened to him," Scheris spoke abruptly.

"He's dead," Ryuhou simply replied.

Cougar took a glance at Ryuhou. His face held a confused expression.

Scheris words were muffled, but were still understandable. "Are you sure? Did you see his body?"

Ryuhou began to stroke her arm sending a calming sensation to Scheris. "No, but I know he is."

"How?"

"I just know."

When they reached the vehicle, Ryuhou sat Scheris down in the back seat and got in beside her. He patted his lap telling Scheris to lay her head down on him. She did and immediately fell asleep. Ryuhou looked down at her and smiled. '_I promised you I would kill him. I don't know where his body is, but the blow was direct. I felt the life leave his body as we both were flown back. Everything is fine.' _He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Everything is fine."

Author's Notes: Late update again. Thank you for all sticking with me though. Now it's time to review!


	9. Answer

Sorry about it taking me so long to update again, but I currently seem to have an interest in Full Metal Alchemist and I can't stop writing drabbles about Roy and Riza! I think I might post one of them up later tonight. I don't know. Anyway, on with the story!

--

Scheris later woke in the infirmary. She laid down in the bed, a headache starting to take over her. She looked around but saw no one there. Where was Ryuhou? Did he leave her already? Just like that? So many thoughts rushed into her head which made her headache even worse. She began to sit up when she felt two handsplace themselveson her shoulders to hold her down.

"Don't try to sit up. You need your rest. You used too much power back there. We were all really worried about you."

"Ryuhou, is that you?"

Ryuhou smiled. "Yes, it's me, Scheris. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Scheris replied.

Ryuhou began to massage her temples. She closed her eyes and was tempted to drift off to sleep again, but a voice was heard outside the door. "Ryuhou? Scheris?"

Scheris opened her eyes and looked up at her commander. Sigmar just smiled, obviously glad that she was safe.

"What is it commander," Ryuhou asked.

Sigmar stepped closer to them both and rested his hand on Ryuhou's shoulder. "He's dead, Ryuhou. A unit that I stationed out there for backup found him just a few minutes ago and reported it in."

Scheris's eyes opened wide. "He's gone? He is really gone?"

The commander nodded his head then turned to leave. "Ryuhou, tell her. She deserves to know."

"Sir?"

"I think you know what I am talking about."

Ryuhou blushed the slightest shade of pink and smiled. Sigmar walked out the door and left them alone.

Scheris looked confused. "What do you want to tell me, Ryuhou?"

"Do you remember anything at all from yesterday?" Ryuhou looked down and stared at his hands. He was always so calm and collected, but all of a sudden he felt weak. He knew he loved Mimori, but it never felt like this before when he screamed her name when Kazuma used her as a hostage. He was worried about her, sure, but for some reason Scheris was more important to him. She was like him. She was an altar user and understood him. He had saved her life twice now. He had known Scheris for a very long time, and he knew he had these feelings, but they were never this strong before. He could not help but to keep telling himself that.

Ryuhou gazed back up at Scheris who did not understand what hewas possibly thinking about. This was a part of him that even she had not seen. "Ryuhou? Tell me, please?"

"Scheris, I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I know I feel this way about you, and I can not deny those feelings. I will not deny those feelings. No matter what, I will stay with you."

Scheris had a true smile on her face. She started laughing. "Are you trying to say that you love me?"

Ryuhou looked at her funny.

"I was kidding. I did hear you back there. Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

Ryuhou nodded his head. "Yes, yes I do."

**The End**

--

I know short chapter. That is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will have another story coming out either tonight or tomorrow based on Full Metal Alchemist if you want to read it. It's called "That Night". Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
